plantsvszombiesfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Threepeater
|PvZ2 = }} :Może chodziło ci o Threepeatera z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes? Threepeater jest rośliną występującą w grach z serii Plants vs. Zombies. Strzela groszkiem na trzech liniach (nad nim, pod nim oraz wprost). Jeśli roślina jest posadzona na górnej i dolnej linii, będzie wystrzeliwać tylko groszki przed siebie oraz na dolnej linii. Etymologia Jego nazwa podobnie jak innych roślin strzelających groszkiem, Threepeater jest oparty na zwykłym grochu. Podobnie jak u Repeatera, Three'pea'ter także posiada słowo "pea". Opis w Suburban Almanac Plants vs. Zombies Threepeater Threepeaters shoot peas in three lanes. Damage: normal (for each pea) Range: three lanes Threepeater likes reading, backgammon and long periods of immobility in the park. Threepeater enjoys going to shows, particularly modern jazz. "I'm just looking for that special someone," he says. Threepeater's favorite number is 5. Cost: 325 Recharge: fast TŁUMACZENIE Threepeater Threepeatery strzelają groszkami na trzech liniach. Obrażenia: normalne (dla każdego groszka) Zasięg: trzy linie Threepeater lubi czytać, grać w tryktraka i spędzać długi czas w bezruchu w parku. Threepeater lubi chodzić na występy, zwłaszcza na koncerty nowoczesnego jazzu. "Ja po prostu szukam kogoś wyjątkowego," mówi. Ulubioną liczbą Threepeatera jest 5. Koszt: 325 Odnawianie: szybkie Plants vs. Zombies 2 DAMAGE: Normal RANGE: Multi-Lane RECHARGE: Fast Threepeater shoots peas in three lanes Damage Details: normal (for each pea) Range Details: three lanes Threepeater loves playing multiplayer in video games, but split-screen never works because the left head always cheats. TŁUMACZENIE Obrażenia: Normalne Zasięg: Wieloliniowy Threepeatery strzelają groszkami na trzech liniach. Szczegóły obrażeń: normalne (dla jednego groszku) Szczegóły zasięgu: trzy linie Threepeater uwielbia grać w tryb wieloosobowy w grach wideo, ale podzielony ekran nigdy nie działa, ponieważ lewa głowa zawsze oszukuje. Ulepszenia Plants vs. Zombies 2 Gdy Threepeaterowi damy Plant Food to wystrzeli 30 groszków w różnych kierunkach: przód, do góry (zmienia się od 0°-90°) i dół (zmienia się od 0°-90°). Z kostiumem (Chińska wersja) Długość trwania efektu Plant Food jest podwojony. System poziomów (Chińska wersja) Strategie Plants vs. Zombies Strzela groszkami na trzech liniach, co daje nam większą szansę, że trafi zombie. Threepeater bardzo dobrze współgra z Torchwoodem. Nie należy go stawiać na górnej i dolnej linii, ponieważ wtedy nie działa prawidłowo (strzela groszkami tylko w dwóch liniach). Należy jednak uważać aby nie zginął, ponieważ 325 słońc nie jest małą liczbą. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Strategia podobna jest do tej z pierwszej części. Jest również dobry w początkowych poziomach nieskończonych. Galeria Ciekawostki Informacje ogólne *Threepeater jest jedną z niewielu roślin, które mają trzy głowy. Pozostałe to Pea Pod, Bowling Bulb, Potrójny Słonecznik. *Almanac Threepeatera z pierwszej części gry mówi, że ta roślina ma jedną osobowość, lecz w jego opis w Almanacu z drugiej części stwierdza, że każda głowa ma inną osobowość "the left head always cheats." (z ang. "lewa głowa zawsze oszukuje"). *Każda jego głowa ma inną liczbę liści. Dolna głowa ma jeden liść, środkowa ma dwa, a górna ma trzy. **Jednak w wersji Plants vs. Zombies na iPada, każda głowa ma trzy liście. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies *Możliwym jest aby ukończyć poziom z etapu Basen, używając tylko Threepeaterów oraz bez używania roślin wodnych. **Istnieje osiągnięcie w wersji na Nintendo DS o nazwie Don't Drink the Water, które można zdobyć używając tej strategii. *Threepeater jest jedną z dwunastu roślin, których paczka nasion widnieje podczas wyboru roślin po zdobyciu Grave Bustera w wersji online. Pozostałe to Ice-shroom, Doom-shroom, Potato Mine, Lily Pad, Tangle Kelp, Jalapeno, Spikeweed, Torchwood, Tall-nut, Cactus oraz Blover. *Threepeatera nie można używać w darmowej wersji, podobnie jak Squasha. *Threepeater oraz Starfruit są jedynymi roślinami, które mają inny koszt słońc i wolniejsze odnawianie w Versus Mode. Charakterystyczne dla Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Początkowo Threepeater miał kosztować 325 słońca, co wskazują na to zwiastunowe zdjęcia. *Głowy Threepeatera są teraz takiej samej wielkości co głowy innych roślin strzelających grochem. *Kostium Threepeatera wydaje się przypominać nakrycie głowy Szalonego Dave'a. *W wersji 1.9, istniał pewien glitch w teksturach oczu Threepeatera wraz z Wall-nutem, Snow Pea oraz Twin Sunflower. *Wzmocniona umiejętność Dusk Lobbera jest podobna do ataku Threepeatera. Zobacz też *Peashooter *Groch *Dusk Lobber en:Threepeater Kategoria:Rośliny Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Rośliny z Plants vs. Zombies 2 Kategoria:Rośliny z etapu Basen Kategoria:Rośliny z Pirate Seas Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Kategoria:Basen Kategoria:Pirate Seas Kategoria:Rośliny ofensywne